


Revenge

by needtakehave



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you imagine the Doctor as a woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

The Doctor looked at the mirror and grunted. Revenge was going to be sweet indeed.

Men with their persistent sexual thoughts. Men with their constant desire for sex. Men with their oblivious nature to everyone else, especially to those who needed them. The Doctor would make them pay.

The Doctor turned from the mirror, her eyes narrowed in anger. She was finally a woman with her own set of needs, wants, and desires - and unfortunately, a dearth of new problems and inconveniences she didn't understand at all.

She tried to remember back when her body was male; would she have been callous or understanding of herself in this state, fraught with odd aches and pains? She shook her head - no, her last incarnation had been adventure first and compassion last.

Bloody men! She was going to destroy them all... just as soon as - she searched her mind for the correct word for the agony emanating from her maligned pelvic floor - these _cramps_ went away.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
